A Different Kind of LARPing
by mystic7194
Summary: 5.09 spoilers. Barnes and Damien do a different kind of LARPing. Slash. Barnes/Damien, Sam/Dean sort of


Author's Notes: I normally write Dean/Cas and this is my first go at Wincest (although I'm not sure it really counts) but, this demanded to be written. It's practically canon. I wanted to do this before someone else beat me to it. (Edit: Someone else already posted a Barnes/Damien fic. Oh well. I spent 4 days on this so, I'm going to post it anyway.) Even before we found out that Barnes and Damien were partners I was thinking 'one of these fake Sam & Deans are boning' then it was confirmed. Anyway… Here's the fic. Enjoy!

The dialog at the beginning is taken from the end of episode 3.01 'The Magnificent Seven'. The location and some… other things have been altered. Overall, the story is set right before 5.09.

"So, where to?" Dean asks his brother from where he's sitting on the motel bed. He's itching to get out of this room and onto the road.

"Um… I don't know," Sam replies nervously. "I was thinking Louisiana maybe." He's sitting a few feet away using his laptop at a small table.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean says trying to use humor to ignore his brother's suggestion. Sam ignores his attempts at deflection.

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara," Sam pauses as he thinks about Tamara. Poor woman. They'd met her on their last case. She'd been hunting with her husband. They'd underestimated the demons they were up against and she'd been forced to watch her husband die right in front of her. He pushes the thoughts away and continues with what he was saying. "And she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your – with your demon deal." Dean seems to think about it for a moment.

"Nah" he states dismissively.

" 'Nah?' " Sam's anger propels him upward and closer to Dean. "What do you mean, 'nah'?" Dean sighs.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break the deal. It's a goose chase." Dean's voice is calm and placating, as if he's talking to an irrational child. This only makes Sam angrier.

"We don't know that," Sam responds. He's within arm's length of Dean now. Dean isn't looking at him.

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help." Dean finally looks up. "We're not going, and that's that." He uses his best 'I'm in charge voice' but Sam isn't buying it. "What about Reno, huh?" Dean finally says trying to defuse the tension. Dean tries to move away from Sam, put the bed in between them but, Sam stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You know what? I've had it," Sam snarls angrily. "I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and…" He pauses shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long," Dean cuts in mockingly.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean" his voice gets louder as he goes on until he's nearly shouting. "And you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that," Dean tells his brother trying to keep his voice calm. He looks down rather than into Sam's eyes.

"Then what's it like, Dean?" Sam hisses out.

"Sam…" Dean tries to placate his brother once again but Sam cuts him off.

"Please tell me," Sam says disdainfully. Dean sighs and answers calmly as if they're discussing the weather.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way… You die." He emphasizes the last two words to make sure Sam gets it. "Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you." Sam is speechless. He moves closer to his brother placing his arm on his brother's shoulder. He signs.

"How could you make that deal, Dean?" his voice is quiet and tinged with sadness. He honestly doesn't get it. Dean pulls his bother to him, pressing their lips together passionately. He runs his hands over his brother's neck as his tongue explores Sam's mouth. Finally he pulls away.

"I couldn't live with you dead," he tells his brother placing another short kiss on his lips. "Couldn't do it." Sam's arms wrap around him, part hug part to keep his brother from running away from this 'chick-flick moment'.

"So, what, now I live and you die?" he asks accusingly.

"That's the general idea," Dean responds trying to distract his brother by kissing his neck. Sam pulls away slightly, knowing what Dean is doing.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you?" Sam tries to stay mad at Dean but, remembering how bad everything was after his dad died makes him hug his brother closer to reassure himself that, for now at least, he's still here. " 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing to me. What you did was selfish." Dean is running a calming hand down Sam's back and Sam presses deeper into his older brother's warmth.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish," Dean tells his brother calmly. "But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not," Sam says glaring at his brother but not pushing him away.

"Tough," Dean says placing more kisses along his brother's neck. "After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled." H playfully squeezes Sam's butt before becoming serious again. "Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know. It's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean," Sam says desperately trying to make Dean see his point.

" Whatever," Dean says dismissively. "You're alive." Dean's hands work at removing his brother's shirt. "I feel good—for the first time in a long time." The shirt is thrown across the room and Dean starts on his pants. "I've got a year to live, Sam." Dean rubs his hand across the bulge prominently displayed by Sam's boxers before removing them. They join his pants in a pile at his feet. "I'd like to make the most of it." He kisses Sam as he begins to remove his own clothes. "So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" They both stand in the middle of the motel room naked. Sam's shocked at how Dean turned this so quickly from an argument into sex.

"You're unbelievable," Sam tells him.

"Very true," Dean responds with his patented 'Dean Winchester sexy smile'™ as he pushes Sam onto the bed. He straddles his brother's hips and that's the end of the talking for awhile.

***

Barnes breaks character as he comes, calling out his partner's real name. Damien doesn't call him on it though. He's too busy with his own orgasm. He moans incoherently as he spills his sticky white seed into Barnes. After a few final thrust his rolls off of his partner. They lie next to each other still breathing heavily as they come down from their orgasms.

Barnes thinks that Damien looks incredibly sexy just after he's orgasmed. Barnes can't keep his eyes off him. Lying down with his partner's warmth pressed against his side, he's reminded of how they met.

It was nearly four years ago. Barnes hadn't gotten a hold of the Supernatural books until the fourth book was already out but he'd fallen in love with them at first time he'd read them. A short while later he'd joined the Supernatural online fandom. That's where he'd met Damien. Damien had been a part of the fandom from nearly the beginning. Barnes had noticed him since the first time he'd logged into the chat rooms. He'd been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He was sure that Damien hadn't even noticed him until one day he received an invitation for a private chat. It was from Damien. They chatted for two months before Damien told him that he was looking for someone to role play Sam to his Dean. It had started out simple, with the two of them pretending to solve cases over instant massager. That summer Damien had some time off and wanted to use it to visit Barnes. They'd been talking for more than six months by this point but Barnes was still nervous about meeting Damien. There was always the chance that Damien was some kind of psycho who was going to kidnap him and murder him. Truthfully, that didn't scare Barnes nearly as much as the possibility of Damien meeting Barnes and then deciding that he didn't like him in person. He was afraid that Damien would want to find a new Sam but, he swallowed his fear (just like Sam would do) and agreed to meet with Damien.

They met in Damien's hotel room to do some LARPing. The first time he saw Damien, he had to struggle to stay in character. He knows that most people don't think his partner is hot but he has always thought that he was breathtaking. They had been acting out an emotional scene from one of the early books when Damien leaned into his space and kissed him in a very unbrotherly way. Barnes was frozen with shock. He knew what some people think about the Winchester relationship but, he was never sure. Damien has stopped too, giving Barnes the chance to escape if he wanted to but the look in Damien's eyes told Barnes that he wants him to stay. He wanted to stay with Damien too. So he does.

They kiss some more and Damien makes sure to respect Barnes' boundaries. It's as if he instinctively knew that Barnes has never done anything like this before. They continued the 'creative LARPing' as Damien called it for the rest of the week that Damien was there. On the last day, just before Damien had to leave, they had sex for the first time. It was amazing and only confirmed for Barnes that he'd fallen in love.

Barnes misses Damien when he was not with him but Damien visits him as often as he possibly can. When they are apart they have to make do with sticky keyboards and phone sex. When Damien arrives they pick up right where they left off. They barely ever leave his motel room. Barnes isn't complaining.

It started out as almost always being Sam and Dean having sex but with increasing frequency it's just Damien and Barnes. If he's honest Barnes will admit that those are the times he likes the best. He doesn't mind when they're Sam and Dean though. He knows that Damien has problems sometimes telling him that he loves him so he hides behind Dean telling Sam. It's ok. Barnes knows what he's trying to say. He's pretty sure that Damien loves him as much as Dean loves Sam, even if they've only know each other a short while. Damien is always trying to protect him. Whenever someone is rude to Barnes at work Damien wants to drop everything to come down and set the person straight. It's touching. Barnes has never had anyone who would do something like that for him. Shortly after All Hell Breaks Loose part 2 had come out Damien told Barnes that he would die for him. At the time he'd thought that Barnes was asleep but Barnes heard him. He heard the sincerity and love in his voice and realized that he'd do the same for Damien.

"I love you, D," Barnes says. He knows Sam never calls Dean that but it's close enough that Damien won't call him on it. Sometimes he just needs to tell his partner how he feels.

"No chick flicks Sammy," Damien replies keeping in character. Contrary to his words, he wraps his arm around Barnes and pulls him close. Barnes feels like he could sink into Damien's warm body and stay there forever. "Get some sleep," Damien tells him. "We leave for the convention bright and early tomorrow morning."

AN: That's it. In case it wasn't clear, that was Damien and Barnes having sex while pretending to be Sam and Dean not Sam and Dean actually having sex. What do you think? Please leave a review. Would anyone be interesting in reading a multi-chapter Barnes/Damien story about how they get together? It'd basically be like Barnes flashback but, more detail and possibly added angst. I'm thinking about writing it after I finish my current project. Thanks for reading. Until next time :)


End file.
